In the fields such as film and television special effect making and stage lighting control, it is necessary to accurately control and recover lighting input images of a sampled scene, so as to obtain real and natural rendering effects when lighting rendering is performed on real objects under the sampled scene.
In the prior art, for example, a representative light field illuminating method is: in a lighting device, developed by Paul Debeve et al, University of Southern California, 156 full color light emitting diodes (Light Emitting Diode, LED) spotlights are mounted on a spherical support with a diameter of 2 m, the LED spotlights are directed to the center of the spherical support, and a scene mapping image is then used to drive all the LED spotlights, control colors and brightness thereof, to recover original lighting of the scene mapping image. In another illuminating method, developed by Yu Sheng et al, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, a projector is used as a direct light source, rendering images are projected on a real building model, to assist a building daylighting design.
However, when the LED spotlight acts as a light source, the control accuracy is low; when the projector acts as the light source, since the number of the used projectors is limited, only a limited number of dot light sources can be simulated, the accuracy of the light source is relatively low under a complicated spatially varied lighting scene.